El chico del coro
by AnubisAby
Summary: Dean necesita un nuevo trabajo tras quedarse en paro. Sam le consigue una entevista especial que cambiara todos sus esquemas. (Destiel. Otras posibles parejas que iran surgiendo :3 )
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este sera mi primer fic largo de Spn, los personajes no me pertenecen y se me ocurrio escuchando videos del genial GMC, aconsejo escuchar cualquiera de sus versiones mientras se lee el fic. Sin mas muchas gracias y espero que os guste.

El chico del coro.

Era un día tranquilo de esos en los que levantarse no es mas que pura rutina, nada especial esperando al final del bocadillo, mas que el propio bocadillo. Pero para bien o mal a Dean Winchester eso iba a cambiar.

Mientras resoplaba comiendo un pedazo de pie de manzana con un café, aun somnoliento por la resaca del día anterior, su hermano Sam, del cual aun dudaba de por que narices aun tenia la llave de su piso, cuando se había mudado exigiendo intimidad; le lanzo el periódico justo en frente de sus ojos con una oferta de trabajo rodeada. Rodó los ojos, bien sabia que desde que el taller donde trabajaba cerrase por fallecimiento del dueño; el cual había sido casi el padre que no tuvo para el Winchester; se le estaba terminando la prestación de desempleo y necesitaba algo con urgencia, pero dios santo estaba desayunando... Suspiro y rodó los ojos.

Sammy, es otro de tus trabajos respetables para solteros de mediana edad en una oficina con forma de cuadrado? No gracias. Ya pique una vez, y la secretaria no era ni sexy... -dijo con pesadez planteándose añadir un culin de ron a su café.

Oh vamos, ni si quiera la has mirado. Ademas, me culpas de querer que tengas un buen trabajo? Ya no vivo aquí y no pago la mitad de los gastos como antes... me preocupo por ti.

¿No tienes algún caso importante que atender Ally McBeal? -dijo levantándose acabando de un trago el café, y suspiro guardando el pie con sumo cuidado en la nevera- seguiremos luego querida~

Te has oido ¿verdad? -dijo alzando las cejas, nunca dejaría de sorprenderse del amor hacia ese dulce por parte de su hermano.

Al menos ella me satisface. Que es? -cogió el periódico y leyó el anuncio entrecerrando los ojos- ¿sabes que cuando hice ese curso al cual me obligaste a ir, no pensaba ejercer de ello verdad?

Al menos dale una oportunidad, he llamado por ti y pagan bien. Ademas solo son unas pocas horas al día~ -dijo intentando tentarle al no ser un trabajo muy exigente.

¿Has llamado ya? Por que no me consultas estas cosas antes?! Yo soy el hermano mayor sabes!?

Te deje cinco mensajes en el contestador esta mañana, pero el señor estaba resacoso, ademas, si eres el hermano mayor compórtate como tal. Estoy cansado de hacer de niñera...

Niñera? -hizo una mueca dolido por eso, sabiendo que el cuido de su hermano cunado no alzaba ni un palmo del suelo.

Oh venga ya! Sabes a que me refiero, deja de explotar eso y llama. Es por tu bien te quiero adiós~ -dijo saliendo por la puerta ya que llegaba tarde al juzgado.

Dean bufo al quedarse con la palabra en la boca, tiro el periódico al suelo y tras tomarse mas aspirinas de las recomendadas por un farmacéutico, fue a darse una larga ducha. Al salir, miro el anuncio de cerca y suspiro, después de todo, necesitaba el dinero y no era en una oficina.. Cogió el teléfono y llamo concertando una cita.

Horas después, vestido como una persona pero nada muy arreglado, no fuera que la gente pensara mal de el; apareció en el lugar, para su sorpresa era un especie de teatro viejo, aunque eso no lo sabia el, nunca había pisado uno antes no sabia su antigüedad. Esperaba ver una cola en la puerta de aspirantes pero no una tan larga que bien parecía un casting para una peli porno, o eso pensó el, ya que todos eran tipos bien arreglados...quizá demasiado. ¿Había visto a uno tontear con otro? Abrió los ojos sorprendido sin saber bien donde estaba metiéndose. Al poco noto miradas sobre el mismo cuando al fin le nombraron y entro como alma que llevaba el diablo en la habitación de la entrevista algo desorientado.

Señor Winchester? -pregunto un hombre bien vestido aunque de sonrisa picara que le miraba fijamente.

Si..em Dean... -le estrecho la mano y se sentó delante, luego se percato de que había otro hombre a su lado, con pinta mas desgarbada y que sin duda pasaba desapercibido. Parecía estar lamentándose. - ocurre algo?

Oh no se preocupe Dean, es que.. ha sido una mañana muy larga. Aquí mi amigo Chuck lleva un mal día verdad?

Eh? que? oh...dios si... desde cuando una entrevista de trabajo es un anuncio de citas?...-suspiro frustrado, Dean frunció el ceño muy confuso a punto de irse.

Como se ha enterado de nuestro anuncio? -reacciono a la pregunta mas seria.

Ah pues... mi hermano me enseño el periódico y llamo por mi. Sinceramente seria mi primer trabajo como interprete de sordomudos... -se rasco la nuca algo tenso- pero veo que están ocupados así que... no les haré perder mas su tiempo...

Espera no te vayas! Has venido realmente por el trabajo al fin... -le miro sorprendido el hombrecillo de ojos azules.

Ellos no?

Veras...nosotros somos un coro muy respetable, hacemos giras por todo el país, y tenemos actuaciones casi todos los viernes...

coro?

Si~ y todos esos de ahi fuera, quieren intentar entrar, o ligar... pero el trabajo solo es una excusa para contactar con nosotros. Ya sabes... GMC, Gay Men Chorus. -alzo una ceja como si fuera obvio, la cara de Dean era un poema, eso no se lo había dicho Sam.

Ahm... e-entiendo...-carraspeo tenso.

Pues bien, te pondremos a prueba, me llamo Gabriel por cierto -le tendió la mano de nuevo y le dio un papel con una fecha y una hora. - Te esperamos alli muchachote~ -le guiño un ojo y le acompañaron a la puerta mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón que ya habían cubierto la vacante.

Sin poder siquiera reaccionar estaba solo en el callejon del teatro, con un papel en la mano. Abrio los ojos perplejo y cogio el telefono con ira, pero salto el contestador de su hermano.

Sammy! A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE DARME EL TELEFONO DE UNOS GAYS QUE PIENSAS?! NO TIENE GRACIA SI ES UNA BROMA TE VOY A TRITURAR Y...-vio pasar delante a un hombre moreno mas o menos de su altura y ojos azules intensos, que sonrió de lado al verle así, y toco la puerta por la que el había salido. - e-ey...si es por el trabajo ya... -el hombre rio leve cuando Gabriel abrió dándole paso encantado, y le guiño un ojo antes de cerrar.

Bajo el móvil, colgando y suspiro metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos andando hasta su Impala que estaba aparcado dos calles mas atrás. No iba a admitir que ese tipo moreno le había resultado curioso, tal vez era el amante de esos dos hombres, o su hermano... no lo sabia pero sentía curiosidad. Suspiro y fue a dar un largo paseo por carretera, después de todo a la noche tenia que asistir al ensayo y ver si podía llevar el ritmo a las canciones para ir interpretándolas.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que leen.

Cap. 2.

Sam le llamo divertido de escuchar toda la conversación en su movil tras los gritos diciendo que si le habia gustado alguien para bajar asi la voz a lo que él respondio que solo estaba siendo amable. Se puso un traje chaqueta, requisito del coro, y se miro en el espejo, el solo tenia dos trajes, uno azul para gestiones importantes, y uno negro para funerales. Odiaba ponerse traje.

Acabo poniendose la primera corbata que encontro y tras anudarsela salio disparado hacia alli, tenia ensayado un discurso mental; "Gracias pero no me interesa" o algo asi. Penso en fallar a proposito a la hora de seguir el ritmo de la música con tal de no volver a ese antro de ligues.. al menos esa era la imagen que su homofobo padre había estampado en su mente desde crio.

Al llegar alli, pudo reconocer con asombro algunas de las personas que estaban alli, incluyendo alguno de los jefes del buffete de Sam, todos bien vestidos, muy elegantes, sonriendo pero sin "mariposear" y luego suspiro avergonzado, ¿en que estaba pensando? Se mordio el labio poniéndose a un lado esperando que nadie le tuviese en cuenta hasta que Gabriel acompañado de un Chuck mucho mas espabilado que por la mañana entraron dando la bienvenida a todos y decidieron presentar a Dean en sociedad.

Bienvenidos un dia mas! Como bine sabeis estabamos buscando un nuevo interprete despues de que nuestro querido señor Morgan fuera diagnosticado de Parkinson, -dijo con cara apenada por un segundo y luego volvio a sonreir- pero dios ha sido benevolo y tras una mañana lamentable, hemos encontrado al fin un sustituto, que esta noche esta a prueba. Supongo que ya os habeis percatado, por favor señor Winchester acerquese -dijo Gabriel mirandole fijamente y se acerco algo tímido saludando con un "ey" de la manera mas ruda que se le ocurrió- Como podeis apreciar es bastnte mono pero por su horrible manera de vestir debe ser un hetero, o un gay demasiado tapado -dijo esto ultimo con una mueca y luego rio estridente, mirandole alzando una ceja ofendido por esa risa.

Sed buenos con el, no quiero pasar por otra sesion de Next...hacer las entrevistas era como estar en la Mtv...-suspiro chuck pesadamente a lo que los demas le dieron apoyo y sonrieron entonando a coro un "BIENVENIDO DEAN"-

Ah...si, gracias, yo aun no se si estaré a la altura así que.. esta bien. -dijo sin saber como reaccionar a todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando vio de lejos que el chico de esta mañana entraba discreto colocándose en la parte de atrás del coro y volvió a mirar al resto como si nada, pero esa mirada no paso desapercibida para Gab quien le dio una palmada.

Creo que nos apañaremos~ toma -le paso un libreto- ahi tienes las canciones que estamos ensayando espero que no tengas mucho problema. Te situaras en los conciertos de espaldas a nosotros al lado izquierdo del escenario. Pero para ensayar puedes hacerlo mirandonos. -le guiño un ojo cuando Chuck empezó a afinar con los coristas, y Gab fue a ocupar su lugar en el centro delantero del coro.

Vamos chicos, empezaremos con mi favorita...-susurro chuck casi emocionado de ver la letra de la cancion, se notaba que ese hombre vivia la musica; y empezaron a entonar "over the rainbow".

Dean se coloco a un lado, no le hizo falta leer la canción, la conocía perfectamente. Veia esa película una y otra vez cuando Sam era pequeño y sintió la nostalgia mientras sus manos casi se movían solas traduciéndola. La verdad es que todos esos hombres juntos sonaban casi de manera celestial y mas en esa pequeña habitación de ensayo; todos lucían miradas orgullosas, porque sabían lo bien que lo hacían; tuvo que desviar la mirada al ver al tipo de los ojos azul-intenso, era imposible que un tipo fuera tan...atractivo? Debia ser de esos hombres con rasgos femeninos que atraían a hombres porque le recortaban a mujeres, claro que no veía similitud alguna pero el jamas se había sentido atraído por un hombre y no iba a empezar ahora.

Tras acabar esa, casi del tirón empezaron con "Angels" de Robbie Williams, y aun con el audio de los instrumentos que les solían acompañar, en cd, sonaba bastante cañero. Dean tenia un pequeño grupo de amigos con los que tocaba de vez en cuando por hobby y estaba tentado de cantar pero no era su lugar.

Las dos horas de ensayo pasaron volando, y al final su plan de renunciar parecia haberse ido al traste. Es cierto que le molestaron algunas miradas de los componentes del coro, pero era agradable oirles cantar...y pagaban muy bien. Lo que tenia claro es que jamas le diria a nadie donde trabajaba.

Cuando todos habian salido, Dean espero al final para hablar con Chuck y Gabriel, que parecian estar hablando algo con el chico de ojos azules al que miraba de reojo y parecia ser una vista mutua. Fruncio el ceño pensando en si ese chico habria pensado que estaba flirteando y se ofendio el solo pensando en ello. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el chico habia desaparecido y sus dos "jefes" vinieron a hablar con el.

Bueno Dean -dijo el director de pelo desgarbado- te he visto bastante suelto para ser tu primera vez, veo que te adaptas rapido a las situaciones, eso me gusta. Tu te has sentido comodo?

Eh...claro si, cantan bien y bueno conocia la mayoria de las canciones. Mientras no me hagan bailar algo rosa, estare bien. -los otros dos hicieron una leve mueca por ese comentario final pero Gabriel luego le dio una palmada en el hombro con una rara sonrisa.

Lo se, eres demasiado macho para eso. Pero no te preocupes, tu solo tienes que interpretar la letra y quedar bonito en los conciertos.

El suelo ya lo hablamos con tu hermano que nos llamo para asegurarse de que no era una estafa, es como tu representante, es bueno ver dos hermanos que se cuidan tanto~ -dijo Chuck nostalgico ya que nunca tuvo una familia muy apegada.

Si eh...bueno entonces, ¿cuando he de volver de nuevo? -dijo algo incomodo de que Sam metiera demasiado las narices en su ahora, nuevo trabajo.

Toma -le dio un papel con una direccion web y dos email. Ahi esta nuestro horario de ensayos, y nuestros correos por si necesitas algo...cabe decir que es confidencial y no debes darle nuestros email a NADIE entendido? -dijo Gabriel con una mirada amenazadora que por un segundo se convirtio en una sonrisa- hasta entonces Dean~

Si adios...-suspiro saliendo de alli lo mas rapido posible.

Afuera llovia un poco, no era una lluvia que hiciera gran estruendo pero si calaba y por desgracia con ese traje sin el abrigo de su amada chaqueta de cuero, se estaba mojando bastante. Suspiro maldiciendo por haber aparcado tan lejos, iba a entrar a una cafeteria pero reconocio a varios del coro tomando alli juntos algo mientras entonaban algo que tenia embelesados a los clientes del lugar, sonrió leve de lado pensando que parecía una escena tipica de esas roñosas peliculas de navidad, con un toque rosa. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos sabiendo que ese no era su lugar, y ando hasta el Impala.

De camino a casa paro en una gasolinera cercana a su piso donde compro la cena y reposto de paso, en ese lugar encajaba mas; o eso pensó con una leve sonrisa al ver la comida precocinada. Tras comprar llego a su piso tirandose en el sofa con una cerveza, comida china recalentada en el microondas y un pedazo de pie. Pulso el contestador escuchando mensajes de su hermano, los de la noche anterior, y los nuevos indicándole su sueldo y comentando divertido que esperaba que se divirtiera entre tanto hombre.

Vete a la mierda Sammy... -suspiro encendiendo la televisión.

Mientras cenaba, pudo ver una par de episodios de "doctor Sexy"; agradeció en el fondo que Sam se mudase para verlos con calma, aunque realmente era de las pocas ventajas; el piso se le hacia enorme... Suspiro pensando que se hacia demasiado viejo y termino viendo un poco de porno asiatico que siempre le ponia de buen humor y era una buena noche para recordar que tenia pene.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi eterno agradecimiento a todo el que me da su tiempo leyendo mi fic. :D

Cap. 3.

Se levanto con la cabeza pesada como si tuviera resaca pero anoche no bebió sino una cerveza...bueno tal vez mas de una. Suspiro con la boca reseca y se levanto directo a la ducha. Tras mirarse un largo rato en el espejo descubriendo arrugas o pecas que juraría no estaban ahi el dia anterior; fue a comer su desayuno preferido: restos de la cena. Encendió el portátil mientras comía, mirando la pagina web que le anotaron ayer, bufo mirando algunos detalles, no entendía por que tenían que dejar tan claro que eran gays; la gente iba a verles por su voz no porque fueran gays ¿no? Hizo una mueca y verifico el horario de ensayos. Como no todos podian ir los mismos dias ya que el coro era un hobby y muchos trabajaban, tenían ensayo casi todos los días, pero al ser las mismas canciones, el podría ir solo la mitad de esos dias; mas el dia de ensayo general que era ni mas ni menos que un domingo... un domingo... joder no tenían vida social? El domingo era el dia de curarse de la resaca... ¿como podían cantar? Suspiro pesadamente y le mando un email a Chuck, que era del que mas se fiaba indicándole si estaba conforme con su elección de días de ensayo y luego se preparo pasa salir un rato; la compra no se hacia sola y su nevera estaba mas que vacía.

Condujo hasta el supermercado donde trabaja la mujer de Bobby, el que fuera su anterior jefe, ya fallecido; asi podría saludarla de paso, siempre era bueno ver caras amables, y Ellen era como una madre para él, después de que la suya propia muriese al dar a luz a Sam. Al llegar reconocio a la susodicha que enseñaba a un nuevo cajero que tenia el tipico aire de universitario con ganas de aprender, y era feliz con una chapa con su nombre "Alfie" en el pecho.

Ey~ me han dicho que tienen unas buenas tartas en oferta~ -dijo para llamar la atencion de la mayor, la cual sonrio al reconocer esa aspera voz.

Dean Winchester! Mira que ha traido la marea...-le dio un abrazo acompañado de un achuchon- hacia dias que no te veia muchacho, ¿como te va? Samuel dice que tienes un nuevo trabajo ya era hora~

Sam hablo contigo? -sintio un calor de ira subir por su cuello- que te dijo?!

Oh nada, solo que eras un cabezota y que ya me contarías, por cierto jovencito sabes que ahora hay una cosa llamada teléfono móvil desde el que me puedes llamar hm?

Si..lo siento he estado distraído..

Distraído...-suspiro y sonrió leve, sabia que el estaba tan afectado como ella por aquella perdida pero ya hacia un año, y tenían que seguir adelante. - Anda ve a comprar, y compra comida sana o ire a tu piso a patearte ese gordo trasero tuyo.

Si señora~ suerte Alfie~ -saludo al estilo militar y entro al supermercado.

Cogio una cesta y empezó a meter de todo un poco, al ver que no llevaba ni la mitad y debia coger uno de esos endemoniados carros que siempre se le iban hacia un lado o tenian una rueda rota, suspiro frustrado. Cogió uno de ellos y nada mas girarse a coger otra cosa, el carro había salido rodando a otro lado dándole a un hombre que estaba de espaldas.

Ah! Ey vigile mejor su carro...-dijo una voz mucho mas grave que la suya y miro sorprendido, cuando vio que se trataba del chico del coro. Parpadeo y se disculpo apartandolo.

Lo siento esas endiabladas cosas siempre hacen lo que quieren, estas bien? -dijo preocupado ya que habia sufrido en sus carnes golpes en los pies a manos de niños kamikaces llevando carritos como si fueran coches de karts.

Sobrevivire.. -suspiro y le miro- ¿eres Dean Winchester verdad? Veo que la agilidad de manos se quedo en el trabajo. -sonrio de lado aun con el pie algo dolorido.

Si... muy gracioso. -hizo una mueca y suspiro- y tu eres Castiel, ¿no? Gabriel dijo que tu eras el encargado de la pagina web y redes sociales del coro... ¿a todo le pones tantos arcoiris o es cosa del trabajo? -sonrió irónicamente.

¿Que problema tienes con los arcoiris? -frunció el ceño- es nuestra identidad, todos lo aprobaron. Tu ni siquiera eres miembro. -dijo ofendido cogiendo su cesta- Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez con el carrito, señor nubarrón. -dijo antes de irse.

Nubarron?! Ey! ...agh.. sera presuntuoso? Cantaran decente pero no tienen ni idea de nada..-farfullo molesto hasta que fue a la caja a pagar, encontrandoselo de nuevo en el aparcamiento y rodo los ojos.- por favor dime que no me estas siguiendo.

¿Perdon? -alzo una ceja y suspiro al ver que incluso habia aparcado a su lado, cosa que a Dean le sorprendió que tuviese un coche clásico, claro que a su lado era un coche horrible, o eso le parecia a el. - No arañes mi coche con tu cucaracha negra.

Cucaracha?! No le hables así a baby!

Oh tiene nombre? -sonrió divertido entrando a su coche.

Eres odioso! -le grito mientras miraba luego a su amado Impala- No se lo tengas en cuenta pequeño, te tiene envidia. -metió la compra y se largo de allí.

Tras colocarlo todo en su piso y empezar a limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior, Sam le llamo para ver como le había ido, cotilleando un poco. Por lo visto ya sabia bien que su jefe cantaba allí ya que se entero de la oferta en realidad gracias a él; cosa que le hizo sonar como si todo fuera una trampa para Dean. Aun asi notaba a Sam incomodo como si tuviera que contarle algo y no dudo en tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Sammy, sueltalo que pasa?

Que? A que te refieres Dean?

Tienes ese tono de voz distraido que utilizas cuando estas royendo como soltar algo... vamos solo dilo. ¿Que es esta vez? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Te han despedido?

¿Que? No! es..estoy bien Dean... no es nada de eso.

Pero es algo, vamos sueltalo Elsa.

En todo caso yo seria Anna y lo sabes...-suspiro- no es nada..es solo que... estoy conociendo a alguien...

oh ya has superado lo de Jess? Ya era hora~ esta buena? Seguro que si, tienes buen gusto~

Aun no quiero decirte como es... no quiero que te formes una idea preconcebida... pero estoy nervioso hacia tiempo que no me sentia asi con alguien ¿sabes?

Sammy no me vengas con el royo del amor, ambos sabemos que solo es algo pasajero. Un par de noches viendo porno y se te pasara.

Dean! Eso es mezquino! -bufo- deberías ser mas serio...ya tienes una edad y..

Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

Te vas a quedar solo a este paso.. me preocupas.

Ahí esta. Sam, eres mi hermano y te quiero pero no necesito tus poderes de celestina. Así que su no vas a contarme sobre tu misteriosa cita, y vas a darme sermones, tengo un pastel que hornear. Buena tardes! -y colgó.

Suspiro metiendo el pastel mientras refunfuñaba; ahora todo el mundo parecía que debía darle lecciones cuando el mismo se había salvado su propio culo y el de su hermano cuando su padre les abandono nada mas cumplir Dean los dieciocho para irse con otra familia que reconoció tener. Lo malo es que tuvo la delicadeza de hacerlo en navidades y desde entonces, las celebraba por su hermano pero odiaba esa maldita fecha... Suspiro pasándose una mano por la cara, no tenia necesitad de recordar ahora todo eso, ya era un adulto con casa propia, y sus deudas pagadas.

Se miro en el reflejo del horno y metió la tarta que hizo, al menos le quedaba la receta de la tarta de su madre para reconfortarse...

Al dia siguiente el estridente sonido del telefono le desperto. Quien cojones llamaba a esas horas y para que? Mas les valia que fuera una emergencia porque en el maletero de su coche cabia una persona.

¿Quien demonios es? -dijo somnoliento cogiendo el teléfono con la respiración pesada y frotandose los ojos con una mano.

Dean, levanta tu culo de la cama tengo una gran noticia~ un club quiere que toquemos esta noche!

Crowley? Joder... y para eso me llamas a las siete de la mañana? Eso para mi es como si fueran las cinco...

hay que ensayar, no todos somos tan remolones como tu. Asi que levanta tu culo de modelo retirado y ven a mi casa YA! -colgó.

Jodido enano...-dijo tirando el móvil cosa de la que se arrepintió a los dos segundos esperando que no se hubiera roto; por suerte tenia una funda resistente a todo que Sam le regalo.

Se levanto torpe hacia el baño casi cayéndose de camino, ahora tenia que manejar un bolo en un pub con el ensayo... y ni de broma iba a contarle a los pirados de sus amigos que era el interprete de unos gays, o se reirían de el hasta el día del juicio final.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos por leer! Y siento el atraso, gracias tambien a todos los que dejan un review. Espero que les guste.

Les pido disculpas, pero a veces Fanfiction me borra algunos signos ortograficos al publicar, voy a proceder a publicar tambien este fic en Watpadd . Gracias.

Tras arreglase lo justo y coger algo para llevarse a la boca por el camino, suspiro al llegar a casa de Crowley, alli estaban ya el resto de componentes de su grupo; Benny, y su nuevo componente Balthazar. Este ultimo se unio tras publicar un anuncio buscando un bajista que completase el grupo ya que tenian a Crowley a la bateria y manager, Benny a la guitarra y Dean de vocalista; pensaban en ampliarlo mas adelante pero por ahora al ser algo amateur no tenian dinero para mas.

Nada mas entrar le chocaron las manos de saludo y el anfitrion empezo a explicarles los terminos de su actuacion. Por lo visto era un bolo en una fiesta del hijo de un importante inversor de una discografica, y a cambio de actuar tendrian barra libre y la posbilidad de conocer a este señor que podria introducirles en el mundillo. Dean hizo una mueca, sonaba a un actuacion de gratis sin mas.

Vamos, ya hemos caido en esa trampa antes... se supone que tu eres el listo del grupo~

Que insinuas? He buscado a ese tipo y resulta ser quien es~ acaso tienes lgo mejor que hacer?

Bueno, nuestro hombrecito ha encontrado un trabajo al fin~ me lo conto su hermano ayer.

Que diablos hacias hablando con Sam, Benny?

Oh acaso estas celoso?

Tu calla rubio que llevas aquí un mes... aun no recuerdo tu nombre.

Es Balthazar.. por dios que mala memoria no entiendo como recuerdas las canciones.

Es verdad...como el rey mago. -se gano una mirada desaprobatoria del rubio que parecia siempre llevar a mano un vaso de Whisky.

Lo que sea pecas, a mi si hay alcohol libre me parece una inversion~ bravo Crowley~

Ves? El tiene vision de futuro, vamos no me dejeis tirado. Me ha costado mucho convencer a ese hueso duro de roer de Dick Roman...

Dick Roman? Ese tipo no es el ricachon que quiere dar buena imagen con ongs.. pero se ha declarado abiertamente racista?

Bueno su vida y su moral me da bastante igual si nos consigue un pellizco.

Siempre igual~ yo trabajo. Si llego, llegare tarde.

Eres el vocalista, llegaras a tiempo o me obligaras a contarle a todos ciertas cosas que solo yo se? -dijo amenazador Crowley, Dean rodo los ojos.

Como sea... te mandare un mensaje mandame la direccion...

Ahora me quedo con la duda -se lamento el rubio de acento peculiar

No eres el unico -suspiro Benny- ensayamos algo ya que estamos aquí?

Mi pregunta es que... si es una fiesta de crios que pretendes que cante?

Bueno, algo de Ac/Dc es universal, igual que Queen o los Rollins~ y nose quizas podamos colar alguna de tus composiciones... y quizas versionar algo moderno.

Moderno?!

Sabia que se negaria.

Rock clasico! Esa era la idea; me niego a cantar esa musica de ahora tan... horrible y sin ritmo.

Tienes razon abuelo, los jovenes de hoy en dia oyen basura.

Tras un par de risas consiguieron cuadrar un repertorio, la verdad es que sonaban bastante bien y los vecinos no se quejaron pese a lo temprano que habian empezado a tocar...

Dean agradecio que fuera viernes, tendria el sabado para pasar la resaca, aunque todavía tenia que decidir como iba a contarle a sus especiales jefes que necesitaba salir un poco antes en su segundo dia de trabajo. Tras el ensayo fue a casa para comer algo mas saludable que su desayuno y prepararse para la tarde; tenia que ir al ensayo a las ocho y supuestamente acabarian a las diez, tiempo suficiente para asistir a la actuacion a las 11 en un pub a un par de manzanas de alli; incluso podía ir caminando. Solo rezaba para que ninguno de los chicos aparecia por el pub y le reconociera.

Llego puntual al ensayo y Chuck le confirmo que no tenia problema con que saliera nada mas terminar, era cierto que a veces hacian reuniones pero eran meramente informativas o para debatir tonos de notas y eso no era incumbencia de su puesto. Sonrio orgulloso de si mismo de su plan oculto, y esa sonrisa se desvanecio al ver a Castiel. Ese maldito tipo con su ropa impecable y su estupida sonrisa, ¿de que estaría riéndose? Iba a resoplar cuando el otro tipo clavo los ojos en él y le guiño un ojo. Le ha guiñado uin ojo a el?! Que se creia?

Dean... Dean? Estas bien? Estas distraído...-dijo Gabriel susurrandole al oido con tono burlon hacinedole dar un respingo.

Claro que estoy bien! estaba...oyendote.-dijo avergonzado de pensar que estaba intentando hablar con el desde hacia tiempo y no le escuchaba.

No habia dicho anda antes. -rio dándole en el hombro- le dire a Cassie que le gustas.

Que!? No!

Bueno chicos vamos a empezar. -anuncio Chuck mientras Dean maldecía.

Ese dia estaban todos y eran muchisimas personas, las canciones resonaban de tal manera en el cuarto de ensayos que parecia que iban a romperse las lamparas, pero por otro lado era un sonido que le estremecia, realmente tenian voces increibles con un coro asi sus conciertos serian epicos... pero jamas podria permitirselo, aun asi era libre de soñar. Suspiro mientras seguia interpretando las canciones, no parecía tener problema con el ritmo y eran las mismas canciones que el dia anterior. La prueba de fuego vendría la proxima semana, tenían dos conciertos benéficos; debido a esto podria saltarse los ensayos, aunque era muy exigentes, normalmente a un interprete no se le exigia tanto ensayo y solian hacerlo sobre la marcha o como mucho con uno o dos dias antes, pero ellos eran muy exigentes y querian que la transcripcion fuera perfecta, acorde con las vibraciones de sus voces.

Al salir Dean salio corriendo practicamente, dejando a casi todos con un interrogante en la cara; por suerte habian acabado a tiempo de llegar y entre jadeos atraveso la puerta trasera del pub. Crowley casi le mata al verle llegar a esa hora y vestido como un cobrador de impuestos. Balthazar le tiro su chupa de cuero y al menos cambio su americana por la chupa y se desgarbo un poco la camisa, quitandose la corbata; se despeino un poco y penso que estaba perfecto para las fans.

Tras unos tensos minutos, el presentador les anuncio para que todos pusieran atencion; al salir no parecina haber muchas chicas parecia una fiesta familiar o una celebracion judia, saludo sonriendo de lado y empezaron con algo de ac/dc...a todo el mundo le gustaba ac/dc, o eso pensaba Dean.

Dos canciones despues, sin demasiada motivacion por parte del publico asistente, decidieron tocar una cancion propia pese a que Dean les habia dicho que no estaba listo para cantarla; la gente parecio tomarles mas en serio al ver que no solo se dedicaban a versionar clasicos y le parecio reconocer un par de caras del coro... Un sudor frio recorrio su frente pero decidio mirar a otro lado, seguramente habia mirado mal y no queria dejar mal a los chicos. Dean hacia guiños al publico aunque no tantos como Balthazar, quien tenia la atenta mirada de las señoras mayores y algunos hombres, Benny tocaba muy concentrado y Crowley simplemente explotaba en su bateria. Al acabar el concierto, sin pena ni gloria el grupo bajo a la zona de back stage.

Y ahora bebida gratis~ venid con papa.

Oh por dios Bal, eres como una destileria con patas... -Benny rodo los ojos y miro de reojo a Dean quien parecia en otro mundo- Eh tu Ken~ pensando en la barbie? -rio leve-

Nada de distracciones! Habeis visto mi solo de bateria? Estoy seguro de que he encandilado algunas damas~ Dean...debes currártelo mas, no quisiera tener que buscar otro cantante... estas en la luna.

Ey! otro cantante? Venga ya! Estoy bien solo...me pareció ver alguien conocido entre el publico.

Uuuh una ex novia? Eso es un palo duro~-dijo el mas rubio del grupo bebiendo una cerveza.

No todo son muejeres y alcohol...-Benny rodo los ojos.

oh entonces un chico? No pasa nada yo soy muy abierto~ tengo un hermano que...

No soy gay! -grito Dean interrumpiendole- Anda vamos a fuera...

En la fiesta cada uno fue a lo suyo, Balthazar encontró su pequeño club de fans y se paso la velada bebiendo con ellos, Crowley intentaba encandilar al hijo de Dick Roman con su labia, Benny parecía haber encontrado una chica interesante y el... intentaba esconderse y pasar desapercibido. Al rato unos chicos del coro le localizaron en la barra, ya estaban algo alegres y le fueron a saludar. Dean quiso ocultarse y le acusaron de ser un homofobo.

No soy eso! Pero no soy gay, id a buscar otro...

Tomar una copa no te convierte en gay, eres un homofobo, se lo diremos a Gabriel. -amenazaron yendose de alli.

Penso por un momento que le quitarian un peso de encima, al principio habia decidido ya dejar el trabajo y quizas su grupo empezaria a tomar relevancia y podria tener una fuente de ingresos... pero siendo realistas Sam le mataria por abandonar un trabajo asi por no hablar de la fama que quedaria pegada a su nombre. Salio tras ellos y al ver que sus compañeros estaban bastante perjudicados les invito a una copa disculpandose y luego se acerco a Benny, informandole de que se iba a casa. Habia sido una noche demasiado larga para el...

Al salir de alli, el frio le calo en los huesos, la chaqueta que tenia era muy fina y apenas podia abrigarse, por suerte tenia el coche cerca. Llegando al coche vio una silueta familiar, sentada al lado de un coche.

Ey...ey! Amigo? -se acerco agachandose ya que la persona tenia la cabeza entre las rodillas parecia algo afectado.

Estoy en casa ya?...-susurro con voz afectada y alzo la mirada, era Castiel, eso asombro a Dean, Castiel tenia mal aspecto.

Aun no... hm... estas bien? -pudo ver que habia estado vomitando y apestaba a alcohol pero el alcohol no te deja asi, ¿quizas era un drogadicto? - ey.. no te duermas... cuantos dedos ves?

Dedos? -sonrio leve y se llevo una mano a la cabeza sollozando tras una breve carcajada.

A-anda ven...te llevare al hospital... -suspiro ayudandole a levantarse aunque mas bien tuvo que tirar de él, pesaba mas de lo que aparentaba con esa ropa holgada que llevaba.

Le metio en el coche y condujo mirandole de reojo hasta el hospital, realmente apenas podia verle bien porque estaba hecho una bola y no sabia si tendria heridas bajo la piel solo sabia que estaba helado y esos ojos no eran de borrachera. Al llegar a urgencias, pensaba irse tras dejarle pero sentaron a Castiel en una silla de ruedas dejandole al lado del as sillas del a sala de espera y encasquetaron a Dean una hoja que debia rellenar con su urgencia... Suspiro cogiendo la carpeta y miro de reojo a Castiel el cual parecia tan desorientado que no podia responder a nada, anoto buenamente lo que podia rellenar pero la hoja se quedo mas en blanco de lo que le gustaria. Tras entregar la hoja iba a irse de nuevo, despues de todo no era su responsabilidad... y no se conocian, pero Castiel cogió su mano tanteando y apoyo la cabeza en ella, como si fuera una manera de aferrarse a la realidad.

\- Esta bien amigo, veamos que ocurre. -Dijo sentandose a su lado en una silla normal, aceptando esperar a su lado a que llegase su turno. El karma estaba pasándoselo en grande con el; penso.


	5. Chapter 5

Siento la tardanza pero las musas se toman su tiempo. Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejan comentarios!

Tras una espera que se le hizo larga, al no poder hablar con el ya que seguía algo pálido entre mantas adormilado y con expresión neutra, una enfermera se llevo a Castiel indicándole a Dean que esperase mientras obtenían un diagnostico. Siendo un día como hoy urgencias estaba llena de gente y seguramente tendría que esperar un par de horas; bufo mirando el móvil con apenas batería y fue a por un café a la maquina.

Ese café bien podía ser veneno extraído de una cascabel y no saberlo, el sabor era horrible pero era el único modo de mantenerse despierto y caliente alli dentro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos se había tomado hasta que un medico con cara de pocos amigos llamo por amigos o familiares de Castiel Novak.

Si soy yo, el es...bueno yo le traje es mi amigo -mintió pero realmente no había nadie mas allí y no sabia a quien podía llamar.

Bien, dice que se lo encontró en el suelo así es cierto?

Si estaba solo tirado en el suelo y manchado... por que?

No vio a nadie? No había nadie cerca?

No... oiga que ocurre?

Vera, es que en estos casos tengo que avisar a la policía... y como comprenderá tengo un informe que rellenar...

Espere..que? Policía? Que ocurre? Como esta?- el doctor parecía algo evasivo y le miro de una manera que no le gusto nada.

Han drogado al señor Novak, es una sustancia típica en casos de violación... deja a la victima.. ya sabe..disponible~ -dijo mientras anotaba algo en su informe.

Que?...pero..él esta bien?

Hay marcas de pelea, creo que se defendió antes de que hiciera efecto del todo ya que no presenta síntomas de violación consumada... por ahora esta durmiendo, le hemos hecho un lavado de estomago y con un tratamiento purificaremos el cuerpo de toxinas pero deberá estar en observación hasta que la policía hable con el. -dijo cerrando la carpeta en las narices de Dean.

Pero... -no podía asimilar aquello de repente, el pensó que Cas se había pasado estando de fiesta pero resulta que iban a violarlo? Y se arrastro como pudo hasta su coche.. y si el no hubiera llegado a esa hora?... se mordió el labio y suspiro- Puedo verle?

Como he dicho esta dormido. Pero de las visitas se encargan las enfermeras... si me permite tengo trabajo. -y se fue dejandole allí.

Tras hablar con un par de enfermeras quemadas de las horas trabajadas pudo entrar a ver a Cas, estaba entubado y enchufado a una maquina de constantes, todo rutinario o eso imaginaba; no sabia si a Novak le haría especial ilusión verle alli cuando despertase pero al menos quería saber si podía avisar a alguien mas ya que no encontraron el teléfono entre sus cosas.

Al final se quedo dormido en la silla de la habitación compartida donde le tenían, pese a no ser nada cómoda, el cansancio hizo mella en el rubio. Cuando el sol empezó a entrar en la misma, cosa que no tardo demasiado Castiel abrió los ojos con una jaqueca menguada por las medicinas pero algo confuso y como si hubiera despertado de una truculenta pesadilla. Tras el susto inicial, enfoco mejor la mirada viéndose en el hospital con el soporte vital y a Dean dormido al lado, suspiro aliviado aunque no entendía bien que hacia alli el traductor del coro. Al momento una enfermera entro dejandole una bandeja con desayuno y le vinieron flashbacks horribles a la mente haciéndole emitir un leve gemido de pavor, que despertó a Dean.

Hm...ey te has despertado... como estas? -dijo frotándose un ojo mirando al moreno,

Ah...lo siento, pues, estoy... tu..tu me trajiste al hospital? -le miro confuso.

Si, no sabia que hacer y por lo que el medico dijo fue lo mas sabio. Yo...supongo que desearías ver a otra persona aquí y no a mi pero no encontraron tu teléfono en tus cosas y no sabia a quien llamar..-hizo una leve mueca mirándole a los ojos algo preocupado.

No, yo..siento todo esto no recuerdo bien que ha pasado...esta todo borroso. Que te dijo el medico? -pregunto casi con miedo.

Bueno... -suspiro- al parecer te drogaron... y tu cuerpo aguanto lo justo para defenderte de quien te drogo pero acabaste al lado de mi coche helado por el frio de la noche... quieren que hables con la policia dicen que es una droga especial...

Que tipo de droga? -dijo algo asustado.

Ah pues... -desvio la mirada- n-no lo se no..

Winchester...por favor..

Dicen que es..una droga que suelen usar en delitos de violacion, pero no llegaron a eso por como tenias los nudillos le diste un buen derechazo a quien te lo dio.. -sonrio leve y luego bajo la mirada al suelo.

Castiel no dijo nada mas por un rato, asimilando la informacion, eso coincidia con algunos recuedos que le venian a la mente pero aun asi los sentia lejanos. Dean se sentia algo incomodo, ese hombre no era amigo suyo, malamente se habian visto las caras en los ensayos, y aun asi estba preocupado pero bueno Sam ya le decia en su epoca que era un recogedor de perros abandonados, bajo esa fachada suya. Suspiro y le miro de nuevo.

Ey yo.. voy a por un poco de veneno, aquí le llaman café -sonrió leve,- no quieren que este solo cuando venga la policia, yo puedo quedarme pero hm..quieres que avise a alguien? Familia...pareja..?

N-no por favor... no quiero alarmar a nadie, no es necesario que te quedes tampoco, no quiero ocuparte mas, bastante has hecho.

Es lo mínimo cuando alguien aparece aferrado a tu coche, no te preocupes. Y come algo, te sentara bien. Aunque son líquidos todo pero.. ya me entiendes..

Si..-asintio mirandole y sonrio de forma leve- yo..Gracias por..todo

No importa. Ahora vuelvo. -dijo con un gesto y salio de alli.

Tras el café, el medico le paso revision a Castiel informandole de los cuidados que tenia que tener debido al lavado de estomago y le informo de que habia venido un agente para la denuncia, tras dar el parte dejaron a Dean entrar, el policia le hizo un par de preguntas de corroboracion y se fue dejandoles a solas.

El doctor dice que me dara el alta hoy mismo... Gracias por quedarte.

Deja de dar tanto las gracias, antes tenias un aura de tipo misterioso pero ahora me pareces un perdonavidas -sonrio leve – pero..te encuenrtas bien como para volver a tu casa?

Perdonavidas? Hm.. si no soporto los hospitales, -suspiro- tengo ganas de volver a casa y darme una ducha...aun apesto...

No se nota mucho... -le guiño un ojo- las enfermeras comentaban lo guapo que eras asi que dudo que hayan notado algo.

Bueno, supongo que ya sabras que no me interesan ellas... y tu lo has notado.

Acaso te intereso yo? -alzo una ceja divertido sin pensar en lo que habia dicho.

Quizas en otro lugar y otra situacion, -sonrio de forma leve- por ahora... solo quiero desaparecer un poco...

Bueno...es comprensible, espero que aun tengas fuerzas para ir al coro algun dia...

Me echarias de menos? -le miro- si, el coro es casi mi unico hobby y no puedo abandonar a los chicos, pero por favor... no les digas nada... -le miro preocupado.- se que se preocuparan demasiado y no quiero que pase nada...

No creo que pasara nada, pero no dire nada, esto es tu vida y no tengo derecho de desvelar tu intimidad a nadie. Asi que no te preocupes~ Hm quieres que te lleve a casa?

Oh no... ya has esperado mucho por mi, puedo coger un taxi.

He dormido en una silla horrible y tengo el cuello como si me hubieran intentado meter en la guillotina, deja que el esfuerzo valga la pena, me quedare mas tranquilo si te llevo... aun no han atrapado al que te hizo esto.

No creo que tarden en cogerle, ya di parte de quien fue... -suspiro- eres muy amable, te juzgue mal~

Mal? -alzo una ceja- que pensabas de mi?

Bueno, que eras un homofobo que apenas se fijaba en los demas.

V-venga ya, es el siglo XXI y todo eso no? -dijo algo tenso, no era la primera vez que le tachaban de homófobo.

La conversacion acabo ahi por unos minutos, una enfermera echo a Dean lo mas amable que podia ser, y el medico fue a hacerle unas pruebas a Castiel para comprobar que realmente podia darle el alta.

Dean intentaba disculparse por actuar asi con ese chico, aunque por otro lado sentia que era absurdo apenas le conocia... aunque no entendia por qué queria aislarse tanto de los suyos en un a situacion asi. Sam llamo a Dean al movil de nuevo y no dudo en colgar enviandole otro mensaje de que le llamaria luego, no sabia que decirle a su hermano, seguramente ya habria adivinado que no durmio en casa precisamente, tal vez podria decirle que ligo con alguien y paso la noche fuera, no seria la primera vez, aunque su grupo le vio salir de alli solo no demasaido tarde y tal vez su tapadera estaria en riesgo, suspiro cuando vio a Castiel salir por la puerta poniendole una mano en el hombro al verle distraido.

Estas bien Winchester? -dio un leve respingo y asintio.

Llamame Dean, suenas como un militar~ -sonrio leve- que haces de pie? Ya puedes irte?

Si, el doctor me ha dado el alta junto con una bolsa de medicamentos... hm Dean... puedo abusar de tu confianza un poco mas? -Dijo con voz ronca, entonces Dean se dio cuenta de que no tenia tan buena cara como aparentaba.

Claro dime, estas bien?

Si..em.. algo mareado, me dijo que era normal pero... no me encuentro bien como para ir solo a casa... podrias...si te pilla de paso dejarme en mi casa? Prometo pagarte por ello...

Anda callate -paso su brazo por su hombro para sugetarle cogiendole la bolsa de medicamentos- parece que vas a desplomarte, tu solo dime la direccion, ya vere como te hago pagar por todo esto~ -sonrio leve y Castiel asintio agradecido dejandose llevar.

Tras darle la direccion, y ayudarle a entrar en el coche puso rumbo a la casa de Castiel, vivia en una urbanizacion que no estaba nada mal, el tipo debia de tener un buen sueldo, o eso penso al ver el lugar. Aparco justo en el garage de su casa.

Es aquí? -le miro de reojo.

Si... Gracias de nuevo por las molestias... tu puedes llamarme Castiel. -sonrio levemente aun algo mareado.

Bien Cas, vamos a bajar despacio -dijo yendo a abrirle la puerta antes de que pudiera negarse. - y no digas nada, estas tan mareado que no quiero que me potes el impala ~ -dijo bromeando para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Cuidas mucho de tu coche hm?

Ya sabes mi oscuro secreto~ -dijo llevandole hasta la puerta. - Estaras bien? Seguro que no quieres que avise a alguien? No se... a Chuck o Gabriel... parecen llevarse bien contigo...

Gabriel es mi hermano, y no... -dijo abriendo la puerta con las llaves- se pondria tan pesado que apenas me dejaria levantar de la cama, y el medico me recomendo caminar. -Dean abrio los ojos sorprendido, no espero que Gabriel fuera su hermano, el al menos no veia parecido entre ambos.- Y ya lo se, no parece mi hermano pero es asi. -suspiro mirandole apoyado en el quicio de la puerta- Puedes ir tranquilo vaquero...

anote mi telefono en esta servilleta por si necesitas algo y quieres seguir jugando a los espias. -dijo metiendola en uno d e los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Muy sutil Dean, -sonrio de lado- buenas noches.

Es de dia...

Pero no hemos dormido apenas como para desearte un buen dia~ -le guiño un ojo- descansa. Nos veremos en el coro.

Si claro.. bueno adios -suspiro y volvio al coche, Sam tenia razon al decirle que era un adopta-casos-tristes, pero se habia preocupado por Cas realmente y aun tenia una rara sensacion.


End file.
